We Meet EDgain
by TurbineEddyPrower
Summary: All of the kids are in high school and seperated. Sarah and Jimmy are in 8th grade, though. Ed is a bigtime rock star wants to see the kids again. Will the Peach Creek reunion ever happen? Stay tuned!!!
1. Ed and Culture Shock

We Meet ED-gain By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ©2002 A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc./Cartoon Network. Jake, Zack, Jenny, Mike, Sacramento Northern High School, Ned, and Culture Shock belong to me. Don't use the character names, high school name, or band name please. The Video Music Awards are ©2002 MTV/MTV Networks/Viacom, Int. MTV is ©2002 MTV Networks/Viacom, Int.  
  
Chapter One: Ed and Culture Shock This is Ed's Chapter.  
  
Ed was sitting in his modest apartment thinking of a new song for his band, Culture Shock. He was the guitarist and the lead singer. He was living in Sacramento. He moved there because his mom wanted him in a good high school. All of the Eds were gone from Peach Creek. They each moved after 9th grade during summer vacation. They've been separate ever since.  
  
Ed, at the time, was in 11th grade. He had a girlfriend, Jenny, great friends and band mates, Jake and Zack, and an award-winning band. Sure, he had his enemy, Mike, but how could his life be better? But he was still missing something. He wanted the Eds back. It was raining very hard. He stepped out on his porch step and looked out at the rainy day. We see he still has the same clothes, yet he has a full head of spiked dark black hair. "Damn," he said, "it's days like this I think of Peach Creek. The old days. Life really can be a giant vortex. Wait!" He exclaimed. "Life is a vortex!!! There's a great heavy metal rock song!!! Perfect!!! The vortex!!! Culture Shock's newest headliner! Kick ass!" He got on the phone and called Zack. "ZACK!!! I've finally got an idea for our next album!!!" Zack was amazed. "Dude! Kick ass!!! Ha, ha, ha! What is it, Ed?" "Well, the song's called Vortex. Come over and we'll get a recording in. I've got the lyrics done!" "Good, I'll get Jake!" "Sweetness! Les do dis! Yah! Gravy!" He does have a different accent in his voice. He's not as stupid. His voice is actually normal.  
  
Later, we see Ed wearing, instead of the green vest, red and white striped shirt, and dark purple/blue pants, he's wearing a black leather vest, orange and blue striped shirt, and jeans. "Ah, after a day of singing, I still have something to look forward to." 'ding-dong!' "Cool! That'd be Jenny! (To doorbell) Comin'!" Ed opened the door and the person at the door was a very skinny woman with tan skin and brown/blond hair. Talk about hot! Damn, even I'm shedding some sweat thinking about it! Ha, ha! I'm kiddin'! "Hey Jenny!" "Hi Ed." "Well, uh." Ed rubbed his neck "what're we doin' again?" "That's one of the reasons I like you, Ed. You're funny!" "That's one o' my milestones!!! A-huh, huh! Let's go. um. where again?" "Ha, ha! The movies!" "Oh yeah! We're seein' Slurp-U-La's Revenge Part 3: The Fall of the Oxnurf Army right?" "Yeah, Ed. You're lucky I can actually live through those monster movies!" "A-huh. Gravy!" "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Where do you get that accent! It sounds dumb kind a. Like. um. retarded." "Um. Yeah. I haven't told you about Peach Creek, have I?" "No." "Well then, listen to this."  
  
Ed began weaving a tale about a quaint little cul-de-sac called Peach Creek in Canada. He explained his childhood. He explained. the Eds. "Jenny, here's the story. You might find it a little, well. disorientating. But, you have to remember, the time that most of this story takes place was when I was 12, so I was 12 then, and 16 now. So no procrastination, please!" "All right!" "Okay! Here it goes! When I was a kid, I lived in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, Canada. I was born there. I lived there until I was 14. Then I moved here. But, the story of Peach Creek is very perplexed. Listen carefully. If you go past the café and see the candy store, you go straight, and turn into the quaint cul-de-sac you see before you. In my days there, you would see a boy on a bike with a blond girl swooning, a little girl and boy playing with dolls, a boy with a huge head talking to a plank of wood, a tall old world boy doing his chores with a chicken, pig, goat, and maybe a cow. You might have chance to see the Park n' Flush Trailer Park, and three girls arguing, putting on make-up, yelling, and laughing. Just plain weird. Then, you'll usually see a stand, in the lane, with one boy with a sock hat, a short boy with three hairs yelling '25¢!!!' And a boy with a buzz cut with my normal clothes on acting stupid and running around saying 'Buttered toast!' with a very stupid accent. The short boy calls the stupid boy Lumpy, Burrhead, or Lummox. These kids, in order, are Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Johnny, Plank, Rolf and his animals Gertrude, Wilfred, and Victor, you see the cow has no name. Also there's the Kanker Sisters: Lee Kanker, May Kanker, and Marie Kanker. Then there's the Eds. The dorks. Double D, the smart one with the skater boy alter ego, Eddy, the money grubbing short kid with the scams, and me. The idiot. I was a complete idiot. I thought everything was black and white, hung on strings, and that the Earth was buttered toast and the universe was created by God pouring a pool of gravy on everything. I was as close to retarded as you could get. Yet I was one of the best. The good egg of the Eds, yet no one knew it. I miss them, though. I miss it. I miss the old days of Peach Creek."  
  
After the movie, we see Ed in his casual clothes with a brown haired kid with a turquoise shirt and black jeans, and a orange haired kid in a blue and red Hurley shirt with brown jeans. Jenny was resting her head on Ed's shoulder. "Yo, Jake. Are you ready?" Ed said to the brown haired kid. "Yeah, Ed." Jake replied. "I'm very happy that we've finally got a new song for the public." The orange haired kid said. Ed looked over "That's good, Zack. Now, after this, we gotta get to the Vortex video recording. And I'm puttin' Jenny in this one. No argument. I'm the leader of Culture Shock!!!" "Okay." They both sobbed. They were standing backstage in a concert hall, 5 minutes to concert time. They weren't just Ed, Jake, and Zack anymore. They were Culture Shock. Jenny walked out into the audience where we see her sitting next to a very familiar blue flattop haired person: Ned!!! (I know, it's the world's smallest cameo. He's not gonna show up anywhere else either!)  
  
"YAH!!!!!" Ed yelled out to the audience. It was the end of the concert and they were about to introduce their newest song to the public. "ARE YOU REDAY?" He yelled. "YEAH!!!" The audience screamed. "Les do dis! Hit it, Zack!" Zack started slamming his drums, which made Jake start jamming on a turntable. "GO, GO, GO, GO! A'IGHT!" Ed was jumping up and down and slamming on his guitar like mad. You have to understand that Culture Shock is a heavy metal rock group. Ed started singing Vortex. When it was over he lifted up his guitar and walked off stage. "I love doin' this!" He then reached inside his backpack. "Hey! It's an old home movie of Peach Creek!!!" The others gasped. Zack said "Hey, cool! Les watch it!" Jake said "What about the video shoot?" Ed turned "Not to worry. Let me tell you what happened. W.B. wasn't keepin' up with the record deal, so I switched us. Virgin offered two million bucks for us, and they're on their way with everything. The album is still gonna stay on task, so no worries. They postponed the video shoot 'till Sunday, though." Jake and Zack said "Dat's coo' wit' us!" "Stop talkin' that trash, man!" "Whatever."  
  
"A-huh, huh! This is wacky, huh guys?" Ed asked. "Yeah. Peach Creek looks fun." Zack replied. "Yah, Zack." Ed said. "Wait, got a call! Pause it, will ya?" Ed asked. "Sure thing, Ed." Jake said. "Thanks Jake." Ed went outside and answered his cell phone. "Yo! Dis is Ed!" "Uh, hello. I was at your concert tonight and you asked if anybody knew someone from Peach Creek, Canada." "Yah, I asked that. So, wassup? Ya know anybody?" "Yeah." "WHO DUDE WHO!!!" "Um. their names are Eddy and Kevin." "Okay-p. Tanks!" 'Oh shit.' Ed thought. 'I'm on my way! The Eds are--hopefully back.' 


	2. Life is Confusing

We Meet ED-Gain By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy and all related characters ©2002 A.K.A. Cartoons, Inc./Cartoon Network. Timmy, Mike, Sam, Sheen, and Ransom H.S. belong to me. Electronic Gaming Monthly belongs to ZD Net, Int.  
  
Chapter Two: Life Gets Confusing This is Double D (Edd)'s chapter.  
  
Double D was typing on the computer. He turned off the computers and walked down through his small "laboratory". It was really only a room filled with a bunch of technical stuff. Double D's room. He was still the head-in-sock-ed-boy, that's for sure. He had one friend, Timmy, and went to Ransom High School. He was all the same. Yet depressed. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Such is life, Double D." He said to himself. His cell phone started ringing. He had sort of a robotic sounding ring. (In case you're wondering, from last chapter, Ed's ring was a song off the Godzilla soundtrack.) "Hi, Timmy." He said. The voice on the line, Timmy, said "How'd you know it was me, dog?" "Who else would call me. According to everyone else, I suck major ass and that won't change. Even though I try to fight it, I'm starting to agree." "Don't talk that way, D-D." "So, what's up." "Well, I was talking to one of my old friends from my old neighborhood in Florida, and asked myself 'Where did D-D come from? And what's up with that hat?'" "You've been asking the hat question for years now." "Why haven't you told me?" "Both your questions can be answered by one story, which, really, makes be cry. A lot more then you think. More than I cried when everybody at school ganged up on me at lunch." "Wow. I won't make ya tell the story then. But, I've got one more question before I hit the sack." "Yeah?" "You know how you told me your nickname was Double D when you first moved here and I changed it to D-D?" "Yeah." "Does that name come from where you moved from." "Yeah." "Who gave it to you?" "That's the part I don't like answering." "Oh. See ya at school." "See ya." Double D hung up. He turned his face in his pillows and whispered to himself "Why did that have to happen? The Eds. the Eds." About two or three tears slid down his face and he went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Double D was in the library with Timmy. Timmy was reading an issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly behind a book, and Double D was reading a book of the year's newest science discoveries. Double D put the book down and left. He had to leave then, because he wanted some time to be secluded from everyone else, including Timmy. Timmy was addicted to the magazine, so he couldn't have noticed. Double D headed over to a corner near the construction site of the new portables. He started writing something and was interrupted by 3 boys. Mike, a big muscled tall boy, Sam, a short kid with two pocket knives in each pocket (rumors went around the school that he held a rifle somewhere.), and Sheen, an average sized very fat boy that was skilled in (amazingly) karate. "Oh no! Get away from me!" Double D started crawling away. "Listen, some people are saying that you're kind of depressed. Time to end your misery!" Mike said. The three ganged up on him and threw him on top of a lunch table. "No, no! HELP!" Double D screamed. They then circled around him.  
  
That afternoon, Timmy and Double D's parents (Who are unseen in the waiting room) were at the hospital. Double D was in a hospital bed. Timmy's in the room sitting on a chair. Double D was having trouble breathing and was unconscious. What happened was the boys beat him up very badly. He could barely move when they called more kids in. He couldn't even say stop anymore. He was bleeding extremely badly. It took 5 hours for it to stop. Blood was being put into his body to make up for the lost. Within 1 hour and a half, the blood transfusion was done, yet Double D still was unconscious. His wind-pipe had been slightly injured, so that's why he had trouble breathing. His left leg and right shoulder were broken. He wasn't going to get out of the hospital for about a month. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. Timmy picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. "No, this isn't Double D. I'm in his friend Timmy." --- "I'm in his hospital room." --- "No, he's not sick, but badly injured." --- "Worse. He's bad, sir." --- "No, neither him or I have heard of a band called Culture Shock." --- "No, he hasn't told me anything about a person named 'Ed' or anything about his life before he moved here, in fact." --- "Okay. So this Ed person is in this band Culture Shock and is looking for his friends from his old neighborhood." --- "And one of them is D-D, I mean, Double D." --- "That's just his new nickname. He's told me that his old nickname is Double D and someone from his old neighborhood gave it to him." --- "Okay. Ed. Right." -- - "Okay, you found this number in AT&T's list. I don't care." --- "I'LL TELL HIM ED'S LOOKIN' FOR HIM!!! GOODBYE!" Double D heard Timmy yelling and suddenly became conscious "D-d-did y-y-you s-s-s-s-say E-e-e-d-Ed?" He struggled to say. "Yeah. Some guy told me that Ed's in a band called Culture Shock and this guy told me that at one of Ed's band's concerts, Ed asked the audience if any of them could find his friends from a place called Peach Creek. He found this number in some listing and somehow the lists had your nickname under the name of the owner of the number. So, are you the guy he's looking for?" Double D smiled and actually, somehow, gained quite a bit of energy. He said, "Yeah. I'm the guy. I'll tell you the story when I get out of here. Let me call the guy back now."  
  
Later, Double D was going to sleep. Because of his strange energy recovery, he only needed a couple of casts. His breathing was fine, but his wind-pipe had a permenent problem that wouldn't occur often, yet he'd have to take a special type of medicine and rest his throat for a few days when it did, which means he wouldn't be able to talk. He said "Ed. My god. Shit. Life is gonna get better. I hope."  
  
Sorry for no updates. I just needed a break folks. Well, anyway, I know it was kinda sad, but, it's high school, folks. Those things happen. Well, next is Eddy's chapter! Keep reading! 


	3. DJ GeoKash!

We Meet ED-gain By: TurbineEddyPrower  
  
Disclaimer: Ed, Edd, n' Eddy ©2002 A.K.A. Cartoon, Inc./Cartoon Network. Sagem H.S. belongs to me. Eminem I think is owned by Marshall Mathers A.K.A. himself. And I think Jay-Z owns himself. Kick Ass Radio belongs to me. Volcom belongs to Volcom, Ind. Linkin Park owns itself, I think. All bands belong to their respective owners, how about that? Tiny belongs to me.  
  
Chapter Three: DJ Geo-Kash!!! This is Eddy's chapter.  
  
"Yo! Damn it, I love this job! Woo!" Eddy started scratching on turntables. He was wearing headphones and had a yellow Volcom hat on. He grabbed a microphone and clicked the on air button. Eddy was the most listened to disk jockey on Kick Ass Radio, the number one radio station in Sagem, Eddy's town. It was also the town of Kevin and Nazz. "Yo people!!! This is DJ Geo-Kash and you're listenin' to, of course, Kick Ass Radio. Right now, we're playin' some big time hits from a few years back. We got your Linkin Park, Eminem, Jay-Z, e-c-t! Whelp, sadly, I can't really DJ tonight! Z ya tomorrow!!!" Eddy walked out the back of the station. Oh, and, by the way, he's a lot taller!!!  
  
Eddy was on the freeway in a silver Lamborghini with bronze flames streaking across the sides. All courtesy of Kick Ass Radio! "Bumpin'!!! I love this car!!! Now, I've gotta get to class and friggin' fast!!! I hate the damn morning shift!!!" He glanced at the clock. "GRIPES!!! DAMN IT, I GOTTA BOOST SHITZO!!! NOW!!!" Eddy sped up. "Worse then I even thought of! Crap!!!" Eddy swerved past a very slow moving car. "Idiot! Damn!!!"  
  
Later, at lunch at Sagem High School, Eddy was taking care of some unfinished business. "Hey, Eddy!" A scrawny kid said, running along side Eddy. "Yo. I gotta take care of Kevin. He owes me money. Yesterday was due day!" Eddy and his gang walked up as Kevin and his gang walked towards Eddy and his gang. "Give me my money, Kevin." "No way, dork!" A black kid came up to Eddy from behind "Yo, yo, yo, dog! Don't put up with that shit!" "I won't. Give me my money or else I'm gonna beat you up like shitzo!" "No way!" "Give me my friggin' money!" "Or what, loser?" "TINY! Now!" Eddy snapped his fingers. Kevin laughed "Ha, ha! Tiny! Oh, yeah right, Tiny, woo! That's fun- AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" "Now Tiny!" A big fat kid, I mean a giant kid, held Kevin against a lunch table and got the money he owed Eddy. He started saying a bunch of gibberish and Eddy snapped his fingers again and said "Tiny! Tell him you're rights!" Tiny then said to Kevin "No one can defy me or Eddy! Next time you don't cooperate it's through the table not just on it!!!" Kevin and his gang ran away. "All in a days work." Eddy said and snapped his fingers twice. Eddy and his gang walked off laughing.  
  
Later that night, Eddy received a strange phone call describing Ed's Culture Shock concert, the Peach Creek announcement, and other things. At first, Eddy did not believe what the person said. But, after the entire conversation was over, Eddy said to himself "Cool. A Peach Creek reunion. Hmm..."  
  
What will happen next? Will the reunion happen? The Eds have been contacted! They all know! And unknown to you all, the other kids have been contacted as well! Will the reunion be a success? Will it even work? Stay tuned!!! 


End file.
